


La llamada

by lady_chibineko



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Conversación telefónica, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sam es responsable de alguna manera, Swearing, disparos, lenguaje soez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Solo eso, una simple llamada... en medio de un tiroteo. Pre-relación.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	La llamada

**Título: La llamada**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Fast & Furious es propiedad intelectual de Gary Scott Thompson, Universal Pictures y los respectivos productores de cada película. Esta historia entra después de la película Fast & Furious 8 (The Fate of the Furious) y el spin-off Hobbs & Shaw.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** ¡A mí misma! Porque éste es (redoble de tambores) ¡Mi fic número 100 en Fanfiction net! (es allí donde llevo la cuenta, y si dice 101, uno no vale porque es traducción al inglés de otro fic)

~.~.~.~.~.~

La música resonaba al fondo, al igual que las risas y el murmullo de docenas de voces entremezcladas de las personas interactuando en grupos de a dos o más.

El olor a carne asada y maíz dulce sancochado, así como a latas y botellas de refrescos abiertas y alguna que otra cerveza para los adultos, inundaba el lugar.

Sam hablaba y reía rodeada del resto de su equipo de fútbol, mientras celebraban merecidamente la victoria que las estaba llevando a jugar la final en dos semanas.

Luke Hobbs no podía sentirse más orgulloso.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, entrenador!- fue la frase que nuevamente le era extendida, esta vez por la madre de Stacy, una de las jugadoras delanteras del equipo, y el hombre agradeció con una sonrisa y empinando la botella de refresco con que llevaba entretenido los últimos 15 minutos, tras lo cual volvió a sus pensamientos.

Que lo llevaban una y otra vez al pedido de Sam.

El cual él había prometido intentar hacer realidad.

Chequeó el reloj, sacó el teléfono móvil y buscó la hora exacta en Londres... No era tan tarde.

¡Ah! ¡Qué diablos! Al mal paso darle prisa.

Le dio una mirada de reconocimiento al lugar, Sam aún seguía charlando y riendo con las chicas... y además del señor Reyes, el abuelo de Andrea, nadie parecía estar haciendo tonterías, e incluso así al señor lo controlaban su hija y su yerno.

Tras asentir para sí mismo, salió del patio de la casa donde se llevaba a cabo la barbacoa celebratoria, dejando el estridente sonido apenas como una tonada de fondo, y tras asegurarse de que nadie había salido detrás, marcó y puso el teléfono en su oído. 

\- Contesta, contesta. Vamos, contesta.- pidió sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacia, o de que en el proceso de esperar había comenzado a caminar en círculos.

De pronto, los timbrazos cesaron.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- fue el saludo hosco que obtuvo, y que lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo con aire ofendido.

\- ¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Interrumpí tu sueño de belleza?- replicó el samoano en un gruñido.

Sin embargo el sonido de disparos al fondo borraron el fruncimiento de su ceño, mientras su cejas se alzaban con sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Qué está pasando allí?!

\- ¡Ah, por favor!- fue el gruñido exasperado, y Luke casi y pudo escuchar el rodamiento de ojos del otro lado de la línea- Tan solo dime lo que quieres decir, campanita; para así poder volver a patearle el trasero a mi misión de turno.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo a cambio.

Luke sintió sus mejillas arder. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que el británico pudiese estar en una misión (con 90% de probabilidad de que fuese una de las del señor Don Nadie).

\- Puedo llamar después.- replicó sin embargo Luke, lo cual le ganó otro gruñido.

\- ¡Mira, Nena Hulk! Incluso he buscado resguardarme tras una sólida columna de los disparos que vienen en mi dirección ¡Así que di lo que tengas que decir antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda!- y la frase fue seguida por la ráfaga de balas de una metralleta- ¡Hatts! ¡No tan cerca!- lo escuchó renegar, pero esta vez la voz no iba dirigida al auricular, porque Luke dudaba que Shaw tuviese un teléfono en la mano en la situación en la que estaba.

\- ¿Hattie está contigo?- preguntó el ex-DSS, aunque conociendo la respuesta de antemano cuando escuchó a la rubia mandar a volar a su hermano mayor ante la anterior solicitud.

\- Si ¿Algún problema?... ¡Es Hobbs!... ¡No! ¡No voy a decir hola de tu parte!

Luke sonrió ante aquello.

\- ¡Deckard!- llamó la atención del hombre tras escuchar otro par de disparos demasiado cercanos.

\- ¡Aquí! ¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!

\- Bueno, es algo así como un favor. Y ayuda que Hattie esté contigo. Verás, es Sam.

\- ¡¿Sam?! ¡¿Le pasó algo?!- escuchó el auricular siendo cubierto de alguna manera- ¡No tengo idea de que le pasó a Sam! ¡Deja de escuchar mi conversación y concéntrate en los malditos rusos frente a ti!- otra vez se escuchó movimiento- ¡¿Qué le pasó a Sam?!

\- ¡Nada!... ¡El equipo ganó las semifinales de fútbol y ella me pidió invitarlos a ti y a Hattie a la final!... Es en dos semanas...

\- ¡Oh!

Y es que en el transcurso del último año, Luke Hobbs y Deckard Shaw habían tenido más de media docena de misiones juntos por pedido del señor Don Nadie, y a partir de la tercera (contando el asunto con Eteon), Deckard había terminado pasando su recuperación en la casa Hobbs más veces de las que no; e increíblemente el click entre el británico y su hija había sido casi instantáneo, al igual que con la menor de los hermanos Shaw, quien también terminó en el hogar de los Hobbs en una ocasión.

¿Y quién hubiese imaginado que Deckard fuese un fan del fútbol? ¿O que hubiese sido él quien le enseñase a jugar de pequeños a Owen y Hattie? Y no era malo en lo absoluto, llegando incluso a enseñarle un par de movimientos bastante elaborados con el balón a la pequeña Sam, motivo por el cual la niña hacia casi responsable a Deckard de sus últimos goles (como si Luke no llevase años entrenándola... en fin).

Como sea, yendo al motivo por el que estaba haciendo la llamada...

\- Si, y Sam me preguntó si tú y Hattie querrían venir. Así que...

\- Oh...- fue de nuevo la respuesta del otro lado, antes de volverse a escuchar movimiento en torno al auricular- ¡Sam nos invita a la final de su liga de fútbol! ¡Su equipo juega!- casi escuchó a Deckard gritar sobre una nueva serie de disparos.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Cuenta conmigo!- escuchó a Hattie también gritar, esta vez alto y claro.

Y no fue la única voz conocida que escuchó.

\- ¡¿Para qué?!- fue dicho en la voz del hermano de en medio de los Shaw, junto a lo que supuso fue Hattie contándole ahora más cerca de él que a Deckard de que iba el asunto, y la posterior respuesta fue- ¡También voy!- lo que hizo que el ceño de Luke volviese a fruncirse.

\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Owen Shaw no está invitado!- replicó el samoano con tono amenazante.

Y es que Owen Shaw también se las había arreglado para conocer a su hija y caerle bien a la niña, para su total horror.

\- ¡Dice que Sam nos espera a los tres!

Y Luke quiso replicar una vez más y amenazar a gusto, pero los gritos de celebración de los hermanos menores lo interrumpieron, antes de que cambiasen a gritos de guerra y la balacera se intensificara una vez más, y a eso se sumara el sonido de lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo tras, al parecer, la caída del auricular inalámbrico de Deckard al suelo.

Luke tuvo que suprimir el impulso de ir al lugar a darle una mano a los hermanos.

Lo que no suprimió fueron sus palabras al notar al otro de nuevo en línea, tratando de sonar normal al seguir el hilo de la conversación; sin estar muy seguro de que estaba tratando de cubrir con dicho comportamiento.

\- ¡No quiero al criminal de tu hermano en el partido!

\- ¡No seas gilipollas, Hobbs! ¡Owen va y punto! ¡Y a menos que tengas algo productivo que agregar, tengo un sindicato ruso que desmantelar!

Luke gruñó.

\- ¡Más le vale comportarse, y la responsabilidad recae en ti! Tarado.

\- ¡Como si fuese novedad! Baboso.

\- No me tientes, princesa.

\- ¿O qué?

\- No querrás descubrirlo.

Se dio un segundo de silencio tenso entre los dos.

\- Idiota.

\- Imbécil.

Un par de gruñidos sonaron casi al unísono.

Pero lo que fuese que estuviesen por intercambiar entre los dos, fue interrumpido cuando alguien al parecer atacó a Deckard... de nuevo.

Y de nuevo el impulso de ir a ayudar lo inundó, sobre todo al escuchar golpes cercanos tanto repartidos como recibidos, hasta que finalmente alguien cayó.

Y Deckard volvió al teléfono.

\- ¿Sigues allí?

\- ¡Sí!... Si...

\- Bien. Te vemos en dos semanas.

Luke aspiró profundo.

\- Ésta bien. De acuerdo. Si... Estaremos esperando.

\- Hasta entonces, Hércules.

\- Nos vemos, princesa.- fue la despedida de Luke, aunque con un tono de voz una décima más profundo de lo normal. Como una promesa que implicaba más que verlos en el partido.

Y de pronto Hattie se escuchaba al lado de Deckard, preguntando.

\- ¿Estás sonrojado?- justo antes de que la llamada se cortase.

Luke miró su móvil con desconcierto.

¿Sonrojado?... Eso... Eso era algo en lo que iba a tener que poner un pensamiento o dos.

Pero por lo pronto, la prioridad era ir a avisarle a Sam que su solicitud había sido despachada, recibida y aceptada.

Todo lo demás... se respondería en 2 semanas. 

O tal vez antes, si es que Luke se animaba a realizar alguna otra llamada.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola amantes del Shobbs! ¡Hello everyone! Muchas gracias a quienes hayan leído y celebrado conmigo.

Espero que este pequeño oneshot (pequeño, muy pequeño... no estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas tan pequeñas, pero éste solo salió) les haya gustado, porque lo hice con cariño y con ánimos de celebrar. 

Un pre relación que me llegó cuando escuchaba Danza Kuduro en YouTube y pensaba en Luke bailando tontamente con Sam mientras Deck cocinaba el desayuno... lo cual es una escena de un futuro fic por cierto. Y entonces ¡BAM! otro fic se coló y tuve que escribirlo.

Anyway, muchas gracias por darse los minutos para leer. Me hacen muy feliz.

Es cortito, es de un fandom donde casi no hay lectores en español, pero es lo que al muso se le dio por escribir y celebrar conmigo, así que gracias.

Hace poco más de 4 años estaba publicando mi fic celebratorio por mi número 50 (un Mystrade). Ahora le doy al 100 con un Shobbs... no puedo creerlo (debe ser porque la mayoría han sido oneshots, aunque algunos longfic he publicado), pero sigo aquí y lo hago con pasión y cariño por escribir; y lo siento como un súper logro, que no tiene nada que envidiarle a mis logros profesionales, los que también me hacen sentir orgullo.

He escrito fics sobre Card Captor Sakura (varias parejas), Rurouni Kenshin (AoshixMisao), Saint Seiya (varias parejas, algunas poco comunes), Harry Potter (varias parejas, pero sobre todo Snarry), Yu-Gi-Oh (Puppyshipping), Full Metal Panic (SousukexKaname), Junjou Romantica (mi intento de Fuyuhiko/Tanaka), Alice in Wonderland 2010 (Alice y Tarrant son mi debilidad), Ice Age (mi Diego precioso), X/1999 (aquellas épocas), James Bond (00Q para todos!) y por allí también Johnny English, Justice League (BatFlash es la voz), Star Trek: 2009 (Spiiiiirk, y pronto Sybones), Sherlock (Mystrade es la pareja de mis sueños), Capitán América/ Avengers (WinterPanther... en serio), Hamtaro (¡Pequeños Ham, grandes aventuras!), The Boss Baby (entrando al Mystrade), Rise of the Guardians (Jackrabbit!), Night at the Museum (Jedtavius), Hawaii Five-0 (McDanno con todo el corazón), Criminal Minds (AaronxSpencer), Good Omens (le voy a los Ineffables), y Fast and the Furious ( y llegamos al Shobbs), y de los 100 fics: 92 están concluidos; y de los 8 que faltan, a dos solo les falta un sidestory, así que también están concluidos. De los 6 restantes, 2 están aún actualizándose... Los otros cuatro aún voy a terminarlos algún día. 

Ese es el resumen hasta ahora.

Así que allí seguimos. Nos leemos pronto.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
